The Hand of Arathor Wiki
Welcome to the The Hand of Arathor Wiki The Hand of Arathor is a guild dedicated to the ideal of restoring the kingdom of Arathor.. However, it understands that such goals cannot be achieved without the co-operation of military, political and economic factors and without a reasonably sized base of operations within the sector. So, what are our plans, I hear you ask? Our plans are quite simple - firstly, we’ll be aiming to establish a small settlement surrounding the area known as Northfold Manor within the Arathi highlands, but before we can do this - we must deal with several imminent threats and with a dire resource shortage. The largest of these threats, is the vast bandit presence in the region - which threatens to stomp out the dream of restoring the Kingdom of Arathor before it can even begin! So our first priority will be to remove these vile beings from the face of the Highlands, once and for all! Once we have secured our immediate borders, we will aim to get the farm up and running, growing our own crops so that we don’t have to rely on foreign trade and scavenging. We will then be free to work towards establishing a mine in the northern hills, which will provide us with ore to trade and stone to use in construction, which will lead us on to the establishment of fortifications around the farmstead prior to the construction of additional structures and eventually, hopefully, an entire settlement. From which we can conduct operations that will take us ever closer to our end goals. Here, you’ll be able to experience both the civilian and military aspects of living in the decline of a nation, experiencing first-hand what it’s like for those who dare resist this foul change. Civilians will desperately work the fields, mills and taverns to make a basic wage and support the troops fighting for their freedom and security. The troops will experience the horror of warfare, trudging through the mud and grime against a foe who outnumbers them a dozen to one. In Character Background information. The Whiteford family was a noble house in the Kingdom of Lordaeron, yet all had fallen in the Third War and the family lost their lands. It was because of the scourge that the Whiteford family had split up, dividing itself into various sub-houses and into multiple different organisations, including both the Argent and Scarlet Crusades. However. There were those within the family’s ranks who sought to make their own destiny, to forge their own order from the ruins of Arathor, they would be known as the Hand of Arathor. Prior to the outbreak of the restless Scourge, the Whitefords were a minor noble family - owning several small farmsteads and estates across the Kingdom of Lordaeron. These lands were nothing worth boasting about, but the Whitefords were proud of what they’d achieved, they always took great pride in even the smallest of achievements, for they knew that every tiny step they took - brought them ever closer to glory. Why, you may ask - do I tell you of House Whiteford? For it was House Whiteford which formed the order, at least a wing of it. The three eldest children of Lord Sebastian Whiteford of Arathor witnessed the grand decline of their once glorious nation, watching as Stromgarde and various other settlements fell to the Syndicate, Bandits and Horde - They could no longer stand to see their most prestigious nation descend into anarchy, so they gathered their things and set off from Southshore, where they had taken refuge during the decline, with whatever resources they could muster - to establish an encampment in Northfold, a small abandoned farm-stead surrounded by bandits, vile mountain creatures and countless other threats which lingered within the highlands. Ever since they have valiantly held the farmstead against the constant onslaught of bandits and raiders. However, they now know they cannot hold out alone - they require aid, should they wish to see their goals achieved - their initial retinue having been decimated. Now they reach out to the men and women of the Alliance, calling out for them to join with them in Arathor and reclaim what is rightfully theirs! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse